tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bzero/Optimus Prime - Transport and Diplomacy
Optimus Prime appears on-screen from the bridge of the Ark on Earth. He leans forward in his command chair, sky-blue optics resolute and voice serious. He starts his report, however, with something positive. "Autobots, I wish first to announce the promotion of Spike Witwicky to full ambassador in charge of organic affairs. He will partner with Crosscut on diplomatic matters even as he continues to assist Ratchet in the repair bay as needed. Truly he is one of the Autobots’ most versatile assets. "I also wish to welcome Trojan back within our ranks. Trojan, with the recent attacks on ore shipments from Praxus, I’d like you to help coordinate and protect our supply lines from Decepticon incursions. With the recent infestation of scraplets, we can no longer rely on Valvolux for our manufactured goods. Wheeljack, see to our factories in Retoris - we need to become more self-sufficient once again to prevent the Decepticons from closing us off. "Red Alert - investigation into the source of Valvolux’s scraplet plague is prudent and warranted. Ironhide and Tote, I want you to make discrete inquiries and find out what you can about the progression of the outbreak and what the Valvoluxians are doing to contain it. Tread carefully - Valvolux is a sovereign state and deserves respect as such. Red, you’re in charge of monitoring incoming shipments and ensuring Iacon remains scraplet-free. "I’ve spoken with the leader of the Torchbearers of Caminus and they have grave news. Someone is searching for yet another powerful artifact apparently left lying around by the original Thirteen. Jazz, travel to Valvolux and question Solus Prime about the nature of this ‘Enigma of Combination’. If the Decepticons are after it, we need to know what it is and find it before they do. Glyph, work with Starlock and see what you can find about it in the historical records. "Star Saber, it is a great joy to read of your rebirth. Assist Sky Lynx in determining what exactly what Deathsaurus is trying to bring through the Dark Nebula and determine the best way to rescue the Destron civilians without granting access to whatever threat accompanies them. Saber, if you have any further information about this from your past dealings with Deathsaurus, now is the time to disclose it. ‘Honorable’ or not, I don’t trust Deathsaurus as far as I can throw the Warworld. "As for Dust Devil - he is an unorthodox choice for Autobot ambassador, but not necessarily a bad one. His unconventional worldview may lend itself well to diplomacy, and the Dominicons’ continued tolerance of him will lessen the likelihood of an inter-polity incident. In the interests of continuing his departmental cross training alone I approve of his temporary reassignment to the Diplomatic Corps, reporting directly to Crosscut. As for Cerebros - I leave that decision to Spike." Optimus leans back in his command chair. "Autobots, much is happening across Cybertron and Earth. We much remain vigilant at all times. You have all done well and I am honored to command you. Although Earth’s protection often keeps me from home, know that each of you are in my thoughts. Should you have any need of me, my door and radio are always open. ‘Til all are one." Prime ends the transmission. Category:Blog posts